Jessica's Guide to Being Married on the Dark Side
by Little Miss Evil
Summary: This is my sequel to Beth Fantaskey's "Jessica's Guide To Dating On The Dark Side". Jessica and Lucius visit the Packwoods for Christmas. But during their vacation, Jessica discovers something,that may turn the entire Vampire World upside down...
1. Preface

Hello. I am the author of this FanFic. It's my 1st one here, so it's not a noble prize winner I don't own any of the character's ( obviously) they belong to the very talented Beth Fantaskey. Although I have to admit that ,since I live in eastern Europe, my description's are a bit more precise Anyhow, I hope you like and please review.

Author

I woke to find the sun shining in my eye. Usually, in the castle, we rarely faced such a problem. But since I was 3000 feet in the air, above most clouds, I was doomed to a sleepless night. Or should I say day, since the sun never went down if you were headed west. Yep, I was in a plane. A green one, with the words" Romanian Airlines" painted all over it. I was headed home Back to Pennsylvania and the Packwood's.

A horse and familiar male voice woke me from my thoughts:

-Good morning, my love. What are you up to?-the warm dark eyes stared down at me.

-Nothing much. Just day dreaming. You?-despite the fact that his hair was a mess and his face wast unshaven, Lucius managed to look like was on the cover of a magazine

-Same.-he smiled and game a peck on the lips that sent tingles down my spine.

-What are you daydreaming about?-I asked with a grin.

-You,-he answered with a huge smile. That made me blush like a little school girl.

-You should sleep. We're not going to land anytime soon. –his words made me groan.

-How much longer?

-Let's see…-he threw a quick glance at his watch.-It's 7 in the afternoon in Bucharest, so that will be…Another 4 hours.

-Ah, man…-I groaned .Technically, I had nothing against lying in a first class seat that turned in to a bed with Lucius sleeping at my side. But it was still annoying sitting in one place for god knows how much time with all these people around you.

-I know it's uncomfortable, but you'll be seeing your parents in another few hours.

-Yes, you're right. I'll try to take a nap. –I said as I nuzzled closer to him.

-Good. Sleep my dear and dream happy dreams.-he whispered and gently kissed my forehead.

It has been a year since we got married and fulfilled the pact. The best year of my life. I'll never forget the day we exchanged vows. The day I became his Queen. The night I became his wife…I have to admit that Lucius was truly good at everything. The whole entire year was our honeymoon. We traveled all across Europe: Paris, London, Rome, Budapest… It turned out that there are vampire clans all across Europe. Most of them were weaker than ours. But there were some strong ones. That's where Lucius showed his diplomatic skills. Not a single clan was unhappy with us, not a single one craved war. Our travels were wonderful. Lucius changed me, in a good way, just as I changed him. We never asked anything of each other. But there was this urge to make one another happy. I rarely wore jeans anymore. Instead I wore girly skirts, beautiful dresses, and magnificent silk gowns. I learned how to cook Hungarian goulash and that darn Romanian rabbit. And Lucius… He was a whole different man. Yes, the vampire prince will always be there, but at least he had an on/off switch. With the other vampires he was serious and composed. With me he barely ever stopped smiling. He loved going shopping with me (unlike normal husbands who hate the whole concept of it). He liked waiting for me to come out of the dressing room, and when I did, his eyes would light up with admiration and desire. Every night, we lay down curled up on the couch, watching those dorky old vampire movies. Life was perfect and I'm pretty sure it can't get any better.

Of course I missed my parents madly. So we invited them to come over for Christmas. Instead we ended up visiting them. Faith Crosse cheated on her high school sweetheart Ethan, so he told everyone that she, Ethan and Frank were the ones who spread the rumors about Lucius. They were gone, the town knew the truth (the one that they could take without turning in to an angry mob) and we were safe, for now.


	2. Home, sweet home

Authors note:

Hey guys! I couldn't update, because my mom confiscated my laptop.( She thought this was an e-mail to some 45-year old perv) Well, just so you know, this happens quite often, sorry. Here's ch2. It's not big, but my mom comes to check in on me every few minutes and i definitely don't want her to read this;)(that would be awkward) And another thing-PLEASE rview! That way i know you like it( or not).

Chapter 2-

I woke up to the roar of turbines. Apparently, we were landing. Yay! I woke Lucious up with a quick kiss. He smiled. We were finally there.

My parents were supposed to meet us at Kennedy Airport an hour later. I was on edge the whole time while we went through customs and claimed our luggage. I haven't seen them since the wedding and this was our first visit with Lucius as a married couple.

When we finally walked out the door-I saw them. They haven't changed a bit. I rushed in to their arms with squeaks of delight. We hugged and kissed. Then it was Lucius's turn. He received two identically strong hugs from Mom and Dad. He really became a son to them.

-God, it's good to have you back, Jess.-Dad said.

-It's good to be back, Dad.

-Well, let's not stand there. Dinner's ready at home. Carob tofu ice cream for dessert!-yep, they never change.

As we sat in the car, mom gave my hand I tight squeeze. God, I've missed them.

-So, guys… How was your trip?-Dad began.

-Grate! We got lots of pictures. –as I babbled on about our trip across Europe I couldn't help but notice that there was something wrong with their faces, they were tense. Guess it's not every day your 19 year old daughter becomes a vampire and marries a vampire prince. Not to mention we drank blood and my parents were vegetarians. That was bound to be a strain. Luckily, for me and Lucius we didn't really need those bags of donated blood like he did almost two years ago. This time we had each other. Which was way better than the bags. Still, my parents didn't know that and if they did, they would freak.

When we reached the farm -my heart skipped a beat .This was my childhood home. With my pink room, my horse Bell in the stable and tofu ice cream. I couldn't help, but smile. Lucious opened my door and took my hand.

-Now, you two. Let's go inside before you catch a cold… or something. - Mom stammered. This is not going to be easy.

As we entered the house, I smelled broccoli casserole and herbal tea.

-Now, go clean up and change, while we set the table. Lucius, the guest room's ready for you. I'm afraid that Jessica's room is way too small for the two of you. - Mom said.

-Of course, Mrs. Packwood. Thank you. Besides, Jessica's room is so pink-it makes my eyes hurt.

-Ha-ha-I laughed sarcastically. What is it with guys and pink?

As I went up to my old room, Lucius went to get our luggage. Nothing has changed. Same pink walls, pink bed covers and my ribbon, from the 4-H competition.

The door behind me opened as Lucius carried in my elephant sized suitcase. He set it on the floor and wrapped his hands around my waist. As I leaned in to him, he whispered in my ear:

-What are you thinking? - His warm breath tickled my ear.

-Things, my life hear…

-Oh. It seems so distant now. Doesn't it? - His warm dark eyes staring in to mine.

-Yes, that's exactly what I meant. It's just so weird. Like it was in another life.-I whispered.

-Yes, he agreed, I understand you.

I turn around and kissed him. His were soft at first, but became more urgent as the kiss deepened. We kissed like that for a while, our lips meeting again and again. Just like that night he made me his. Forever. He suddenly pulled away.

-We should get cleaned up. They're expecting us.-he said, panting.

I glanced at my bathroom door. Suddenly I had an idea. I started pulling off my shirt.

-I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join?

-Don't mind if I do- he answered with a very enthusiastic smile.

We helped each other get rid of our clothes and got in the shower. The hot water burned my skin as I felt Lucius's fingers go through my hair. It was kinda our ritual. The shampoo smelled wonderful. The feel of his hands on me made my gums ache. Which reminded me.

-Lucius?

-Yes?

-Have you noticed anything strange about my parents?-he didn't answer. He understood. He finished my hair and answered.

-They seemed tense. We'll have to be careful around them. As much as they know about vampires they're still human.

-Good thing I got a whole bunch of sweaters with a high neck line. You'll have to cover up to.

-Yes. Good thing it's sweater season.-we laughed at our private little joke. We stood there for a while enjoying the warm water and each other. Finally, he turned the water off, wrapped me in a towel, picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom. He put me on the bed and started drying me off. His eyes were hungry and gums becoming unbearable. He noticed that as his fangs penetrated along with mine. He started kissing my neck, scratching it, sending shivers through my spine. I was panting when he finally decided to stop torturing me. He found the point where my pulse was and sank his fangs in to me. I gasped and closed my eyes. Despite the numerous time's we've done this, I could never get joust to the bliss, the feel of him in me. When he was done, my throat was burning with overwhelming pleasure. I sat on his lap and reach up to his throat. I sank my fangs in and almost blacked out of the taste of his blood. It was so rich, so sweet and delicious. It made me feel a bit drunk.

I eased out of him and rested my head on his chest. We sat like that for a while: listening to our hart beat, breathing in each other's scent. My mother's voice woke us from our trance.

-Jessica, Lucius, dinner's on the table.


	3. Dinner

Hey guys! I'm soorry it took so long. I wrote this a while ago, on my birthday (which was september 4), but for some reason i couldn't upload it. My computer was being mean to me:C

Well, any way. Here's chapter3. Enjoy and Please REVIEW. A lot of people just add it to their alert list, but if you don't review, i have no clue about should continue the story or not.

yours, L.M.E.

The living room was filled with the scent of fried vegetables, tofu and cinnamon. Lucius grimaced beside me . As we sat down for dinner, mom came out with a big dish of vegetable ragout . Now it was my turn to make a face. Yuck. My mother, totally oblivious to my facial expressions, put what seemed like half of it on my plate.

-"So…-my father stumbled-how long are you planning on staying here guys?"

-"As long as you want us, Dad."-I mustered a sweet smile.

-"What your father meant to say is, when do you have to go back to your duties. "-my mom was clearly nervous about something. Just when I began picking the words, Lucius saved me.

-"Well, Mrs. Packwood, technically, we never abandoned them. All of the minor questions we can discuss on the phone. But you are right. We cannot stay longer than a few weeks. "

-"Oh, ok then. "-my parents said in unison. A few minutes we sat in silence, eating our food. After the taste of Lucius's blood, the veggies tasted like barf. But there was already enough tension at the table for me to complain.

-"Mrs. Packwood, your ragout is divine. It is truly the best one I've ever tried. Would you please give us the recipe for later? –he didn't mention it was the only one he ever tried.

-"Of course, Lucius"-my mother gave us a feeble smile.

-"So, how's the campain doing Mr. Packwood?"-Lucius suddenly asked. For the next 2 hours we listened to my folks drabbling about global warming, stupid government, barbarians, dumb kids and tofu. My Dad started a GreenPiece movement in our little county, which involved teaching once a month educational classes for students of Woodrow Willson . Thank God I'm done with THAT.

Finally, Dad shifted in his chair and said:

-"Well kids, it's time for bed"-Mom started cleaning the dishes and I lingered to help. Good chance to talk- Dad and Lucius went upstairs.

-"Mom…" –I started.

-Sweetheart, can I ask you a question?"-she suddenly asked, her eyes staring down. Whoa… I didn't expect that.

-"Sure"-I was curious what she wanted to know that made her so uncomfortable.

-"Jessica, I know you're married and stuff…"-she still didn't lift face.

-"Yes, Mom. C'mon, what is it?"

-"Nothing really, it's none of my business anyway…"

-"Mom, spit it out!"- I was growing impatient.

-"Well, ok. Are you and Lucius being safe?-God, not that again!

-Mom, we had this talk a gazillion times! I'm responsible!-she's the one who gave me the pills in the first place, claiming that even though we're not children, we're still too young to have kids.

-"I know and I'm not against being a grandma. It's just… I'm worried for you; vampires are quite violent when it comes to power. Especially if there's an heir in the picture…-Mom's face darkened. She still couldn't get over Vasile and the other "uncles".

-"Mom, it's ok. I'm not pregnant and if I will, Lucius is there to protect me. Besides, both the clans are quite happy with the piece …-I patted reassuringly on mom's back. She put on a strained smile. I couldn't blame her. Right before the wedding, we found out that Vasile was the one who provoked the angry mob to kill mine and Lucius's parents. His plan was to get rid of me and Lucius without a fuss and become the king of both clans.

-"Yes, honey. But … Just be careful ,ok? If there's anything, you can always stay with us…

-Thanks Mom…-We hugged. Well, she might also be quite troubled with what Lucius did to the uncles that night. He didn't kill them, but he wasn't far from that…

-Oh, Jesssica, i missed you so much!

-Me too mom, me too...

For a while we just hugged, washed dishes and blabbered about dresses, Europe and town Gossip. Faith Crosse got suspended from college after she got cought with one of the teachers and so on-"By the way, Mindy is back in town for the Hollidays. She asked about you…-Mom was still trying to recover our friendship. I didn't discourage her, but nor did I encourage… Yes, Mindy warned me that time about Lucius being in danger and I was eternally grateful for that. But she didn't want to be friends. I creeped her out and for the last few months of school she did a hell of a good job avoiding me. Not that I blamed her. But it still hurt.

Finally, we were done. We exchanged good-nights, kissed and I went to bed. The long flight caught up with me. I was so tired, I fell asleep before immediately. Only to wake up from a gruesome nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Author speaking. I AM so SORRY i haven't updated in so long. My computer was taken away (i warned you about that) and i have my exams, so life is pretty frantic right now. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I have to admit, i wanted to ditch this story after i read Jessica's Wedding. A lot of parts of my story will be the total oposit of JW. Just so you know.

L/M/E/

"…I was in a cave of some sort. It was dark and smelled of rotten meet. The floor was sticky with something that smelled of blood. The only illumination came from five blazing torches arranged in a geometric figure, a star or a pentagram, except upside down. Around me was a swarm of dark cloaked figures. They weren't human. Nor vampire. I wasn't sure if they were even alive. They existed as if outside of time. Monsters from hell that came to kill me. They smelled of death, destruction, fear. They didn't cast shadows. They were shadows. A blood-chilling sound broke the silence. Perhaps it was a laugh of the devil himself. One of the figures stepped out of the circle. He made a slow step toward me. Then another. I didn't hear the sound of foot falls. It was as if he was floating, gliding above the floor. He came closer, until we were at arms length. He raised his head. I saw nothing except darkness. And then I met his gaze. I felt my heart come to an abrupt halt. Before me was my end…"

I woke up with a blood curling scream. My mind was cloudy and my vision blurry from tears. Lucius sat right up. I fell into his arms, shaking with uncontrollable hysterical sobs.

It took me a long while to stop shaking and a longer while to coherently explain what happened. I also had to make a brave face to get my poor parents out of the room. But it was only seconds until I broke down again. I couldn't let them know, I've worried them enough.

Lucius stroked my hair, my back, my tear stained cheek. When I finally was able to tell him everything, he didn't laugh or tell me everything's okay, he only hugged me tighter. We sat on the bead for a long time, listening to the silence. Despite the fact that it was somewhere around four in the morning, I did't want to sleep. I was scared to close my eyes. Afraid I would see those dark and sinister eyes again.

It was dawn when Lucius broke the silence.

-So it was a five point star, except upside down?-he whispered.

-Yes.

His I eyes became pitch black, jaw clenched and balled fists.

-Lucius, what's wrong?-I said in a quivering voice. He didn't answer me.

-Lucius!

-Did you see what was drawn on the floor?- he suddenly asked in a cold voice.

-No, it was dark…

He clenched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger, as if trying to calm down, to no avail.

-Lucius… What does it mean. Do you think it wasn't just a nightmare?! Lucius!

He finally lifted his head. His gaze was cold and dark.

-Lucius…

-I'm not saying it wasn't…just a dream. Of course it was…But the details… Antanasia, you just described me something, that is very like a satanistic ritual! You can't expect me to be calm about it. Maybe it's just all the horror movies we watched on Halloween…

-Horror movies?! Lucius, I never watched a movie I could smell, and my imagination isn't that good! And what do you mean by "satanistic ritual"? What do you know?-my voice was trembling as the words spilled out.

-I don't know much. Just old stories. And stupid Goths inspired by Faust…

-What old stories?! What Goths?!-I was beginning to get angry.

Well some 15 year old Goths like to perform "satanistic rituals with ketchup and dead cats in the caves. It's a never ending problem in our area. Too much Dracula loving tourists and lots of caves near the river that now reek of Heinz ketchup.-he said with such a mock serious face I almost laughed. Almost.

-Lucius! I'm serious!

-Ok, there are legends about the servants of the Devil, black magic etc. After the publication of Faust and the witch hunts it's a never ending epos. It's told, that their symbol was a five pointed star upside down with goat drawn in the middle. I don't know how much of " black magicians"

They were, but there was always someone who believed them. Vampires were no exception. Of course, our witch hunts weren't half as destructive and barbaric as yours, but our elders still remember the hysteria of that time. Those idiots, that aren't even worthy of calling themselves vampires, liked to feed in public, making a big show out of it. Of course the humans weren't too happy, so they destroyed half of our race, causing us to hide from them ever since.

But you don't need to worry about them. No vampire would dare to repeat that mistake.

I exhaled in relief.

-Want some breakfast? I can go make chocolate tofu waffles…-he said in a light and caring tone. No need to worry. Just forget. It was only a nightmare.

I went to the bathroom while Lucius went downstairs. By the time I was all cleaned up and decent, I could clearly sense the sweet delicious smell of chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, guys. Little Miss Evil here a.k.a. The Author. There's bin a lot of reasons for bad update schedule. Main one would be my exams (which i passed successfully) and the fact that after returning to Beth Fantaskey's books i realized i don't like her writing style at all. So i lost interest for some time. But, at the moment, i have some free time and i have such a cool plot in my head so voila.

P. Wedding story totally messed up my plot, so in my story the wedding was slightly different.

We ate in silence. Not an awkward one, a comfortable one with quick glances and smiles. And occasional giggles (from me). Normally, we discussed everything during breakfast. Whether it was the plan for the day, a new acquaintance, movies or my underwear. But we still weren't really comfy with my parents sitting beside us, occasionally trying to talk about the weather and looking at us, as if we were Chinese purple cats. Technically possible, but still unfathomable.

Another one of their new quirks was the staring at our sweaters. They knew I never liked high neck sweaters. I always made a fuss about them being itchy and uncomfortable when I was little. And here I was, with Lucius, two vampires in high neck sweaters. My parents didn't need to be rocket scientists to figure it out. They knew, they just had trouble dealing.

Finally, my Mother said something unexpected.

-Jessica, would you like to go to the movies with me?-she said, eyes wide, broccoli on fork suspended in mid-air. -Hitchcock' s playing at Movie Buff tonight...I think they have your favorite.-she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Movie Buff was this old movie theater that didn't show anything younger that the 80's. I used to love going there when I was little.

-Well, how can I say no to Hitchcock. When do we leave?

-How about now? We could stop by the mall first...-Wow, mall. She must really miss me.

-Ok.. Lucius gave me a smile.

-Of course, if Lucius would like to join us...

-Oh, no thank you, Dara. You two have fun, catch up. I have a good pile of paperwork to keep me company.-he said with a smile.

As we rose from our seats, Dad volunteered to do dishes.

In the car, the silence dragged on. Finally, I found my voice.

-Mom?

-Yes, sweetie?

-How's the yoga going?

-Oh, wonderful, Jessica, wonderful. We got this new neighbor, Mrs. Haze, very interesting. She grows the most wonderful gardenias without chemicals...

-That's great, Mom.

-And how's your Romanian coming?-i couldn't help blushing. I did have lessons, a dictionary and the Romanian culture for dummies book given to me by oh so helpful Lucius. The reason to my blushing was not my lack of studying, but Lucius. While everybody around me was very helpful with explanations, Lucius refused to speak Romanian to me except when we were in, well, bed. Because, by some weird twist of fate, him whispering some Romanian nonsense in my ear made me moan. Involuntarily. Even if I knew the word he was saying meant fish in sour cream and lemon sauce.

Obviously, I couldn't tell my mother that. Instead, I said:

-Good, i've learned a lot.-she smiled.

At the mall we didn't do much. Mostly because all the stores had clothing that was made from 'environmentally offensive materials. So we ate salad at the food court to kill time. I told mom about our cross country Europe trip (minus the creepy vampires part) and mom was right in the middle of telling me about their green house plans when we rudely interrupted.

-Dara, is that you?-came from a tall, dark haired middle aged woman in a baggy brown sweater.

-Ana, high. -my Mom got up and hugged her.-i'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Jessica.

-Ana Haze.-the woman came closer and outstretched her hand.

-Jessica Vladescu.-my hand touched her hand and for a moment my eyes connected with hers. It was the strangest feeling. I remember Lucius telling me that vampires could read peoples minds, but it took decades, even centuries to master that ability. But the second our hands connected and our eyes met I was electrocuted. As If I grabbed a cockroach. I jerked my hand away. A horrible feeling of nausea and disgust crept over me causing my head to spin.

-Is everything ok, my dear?-Her voice sent shivers down my spine. My vision blurred.

-Jessica...-my mothers voice,as if she behind a wall and then it was dark.

I woke up on the floor. My head on my mother knees.

-Jessica...-she whispered.-How are you feeling? Can you get up?-

Yeah, i'm fine...-As I got up, my stomach responded with a dull ache.

It's probably the food, you just came from Europe right?-again that all too sweet voice.

I couldn't open my mouth without throwing up. Instead I just nodded. The rest was a blur. After some quick goodbyes and the "Are you ok?" of random strangers we got in the car and went home. I apparently fell asleep on the way because I vaguely remember Lucius' worried face and being carried.

The next morning I barely made it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of my stomach. My head was pounding and I felt kind of... hungover?

-Antanasia?-crud. I groaned and quickly started brushing my teeth. He waited, leaning on the door frame. Finally, I shut down the water and went to sit on the bed. He sat next to me, facing me. Eyes full of concern.

-What happened?- and so I stated to explain. Mid explanation I was interrupted.

-Cockroach?- he said wrinkling his forehead.

-Well, yes.-he wasn't really listening though. His gaze was unfocused, his mind some where else.

-This woman, she's a neighbor?

-Yes. Mrs. Haze. It's weird. She looked absolutely normal. And then I touched her and...

-Read her being.

-What?

-Or started to.

-What the heck does that mean?

-It means , my dear Antanasia, that you are a very powerful vampire. -he said smiling.

-And how exactly does passing out in public express my power?

-You read that woman's being. Not completely, just a glimpse. You fainted because it was new and overwhelming. You felt sick because she was sickening. It was a warning sign your body was giving you.

-Wow. How does it work?- this could definitely come in handy. -I'm not quite sure. I guess whenever there is danger, your body alerts you.

Wait. So, you can't do that?- that was unfathomable. Lucius was way more informed in the vampire department than I was.

No. I cannot. Whenever there is danger I feel uncomfortable. But that's mostly because i'm good at reading people.

Then why...

No one really knows, but female vampires are much better at sensing danger. Something about maternal instinct...But don't worry, Antanasia. It's a wonderful gift. Perhaps soon you'll even be able to read minds.-he said smiling, his eyes a warm brown. -Just promise not to gaze into my head too deeply. We guys need our little secrets.-I laughed. Soon he joined in and then one of was blessed by a genius idea -tickling. Soon we were rolling on the floor laughing and then kissing. And then the door opened to reveal a couple of very flustered parents.


	6. Chapter 6

HEllo, i am Little Miss Evil a.k.a. the AUTHOR. I appologize gravely on the lack of posting. Computer is a tricky subgect in my family, when grounded it is the first to go, so i am lacking computer time:P

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I will post another chapter today(hopefully) and the next somewhere in the middle of january,

Happy Hollidays, oreo cookies and may Santa not get stuck in the chymney!

The beauty of being married and living in your own separate estate is that such things don't happen. But me and Lucius just had to be originals.

Just like my parents. If they were normal, they would've closed the frickin' door, but no. They just stood there, while we scrambled to our feet, cheeks red, like two embarrassed teenagers.

Dad was the first to break the silence.

-sSorry to interrupt…

-Our tickle fest-put in Lucius. I couldn't help, but snort. He was supposed to be sound asleep in the garage, instead of rolling around shirtless on the floor with me. Like they were going to believe we were just tickling. I barely believed we were just tickling. My body still buzzed, yearning for more.

-Um, uh… We..ummm…wanted to say that…

-Mindy called-finished my mother.-that stirred memories. Boy, did it stir memories. As if old life was colliding with my new one. Could they coexist?

-Yes, she'll be here tomorrow.-added dad.

-I hope so.-I said, answering my question out loud.

-Oh, and we were going to this green activists convention, in Pittsbourg, but it's only for two…-my mother was obviously unsure what to do:invite us or stay and supervise? She was still obviously not used to the idea of me being all grown up.

-Mom, we don't mind. I doubt it would be too appropriate for two vampires to attend a vegetarian convention…

-Even if we do love tofu-added Lucius, automatically bringing a smile into the room.

-Ok, then.-said my mother, seemingly nonchalant.-but if you start feeling weezy again…-her eyes looked worried.

-We'll call, mom. Seriously, it was just a one time, vampy thing,-I said with a smile that was not returned.

-Ok, then, we better get going Dara-said Dad.

-Call us when u get there.-I added. It was a 2 hour drive and the roads were snowy and dangerous.

-We will honey-said Mom, eyes warm. I couldn't help but hug her.

They left us for a few minutes to get ready, while we got dressed. And then they drove off, just like that.

It was weird being all alone again with Lucius in my old home, even if it was only for a day. I don't think that ever happened before.

We stayed outside for a while, running around and having a full-blown snow war. But very soon I grew tired and we went back in.

I watched Lucius in the kitchen, making hot chocolate. I watched his strong, scarred yet gentle arms melt stir the melting chocolate in the pan. Finally, I got up and hugged him from behind.

His hand caressed mine.

-You smell like chocolate.-I whispered.

-Do you like chocolate?-he asked in a low whisper.

-As if you don't know-he turned around and his lips met mine. It was sweet and slow. His lips tasted chocolate and I couldn't help but savor them. Without braking the kiss, he turned of the stove and picked me up in his arms.

-What about the chocolate?-I asked quietly, my head buried in the crook of his neck.

-It can wait-his voice was low and tender, caressing my skin. With that I opened my mouth and gently bit down on the tender skin just above his collarbone, without braking the skin.

Needless to say, we were upstairs in a matter of seconds.

My bed wasn't very comfortable, seeing it was bought when I was eight. But we didn't care at that point. Nothing existed in this world, besides his lips on my skin, his arms tender and strong at the same time and his eyes. The most beautiful and mysterious eyes I've ever seen. They could convey more emotion than any word in the world. And right now, they were mine, for forever to drown in.

I was happy, sleepy, warm and safe. But the phone was set on changing my mood. It's ear shattering shrieks were clearly demanding attention. I opened my eyes to find Lucius still asleep and wearing a peaceful, almost childish expression. I gently untangled myself from his arms and went for the phone.

-Hello-I croaked sleepily. The cool living room air was biting my skin.

-Jessica? Sweetie?

-Yes, mom.-I said, suddenly wide eyed and alert.

-Honey, we're stuck-her voice sounded fuzzy and muffled.

-What do you mean you're stuck? Mom, are you all right?

-Yes, Jessie, there's just a snow storm and it looks like we're stuck in Pittsbourg for the night and probably tomorrow too. Don't worry; we're in a hotel…

-Oh, mom…-I sighed in relief, for a minute my mind rushed to other, awful thoughts…

-Sh, it's ok, sweetie, we'll see each other soon…her voice was soothing, making me feel like a little girl in summer camp again.

-Call us as soon as anything happens,Mom. Or just… call, ok?

-Of course. How are you feeling, honey? Dad says hi. He's busy stuffing his face with these marvelous tofu desserts… They're simply delicious! I'll have to get the recipe.-she said, a smile in her voice.

-I'm fine, Mom. I can't wait for your cooking extravaganza. We are going to have one, right?

-Definitely-she said with a chuckle.-Well, I have to go, the money on the payphone is running out. Say hi to Lucius and stay safe, don't get out of the house unless you really need to. Ok?

-Ok, Mom. I love you, bye…

-Bye, sweetie-she said before hanging up.

I put the phone back and the charger and wrapped my arms around my middle. I had a weird feeling of ants marching on my skin. Inside my skin. It could be just the cold. It's December, Pennsylvania, I'm nude…

I went upstairs and carefully snuggled back in bed with Lucius. Who, I found to be very awake.

-They're stuck in Pittsbourgh, snow storm, they're in a hotel…-I touched his cheek: warm and stubble.

-Mm, gm.-he said, his mind elsewhere.

-What are you thinking?-I whispered. He looked into my eyes a wicked grin appeared on his lips.

-I am thinking, that we have the entire house, to ourselves for the whole night.-I giggled and my lips melted with his.

In the mourning I felt fine, wonderful even. Buzzing, Despite spending yesterday in bed, I couldn't bring myself to get up. I was too happy, too comfortable and too warm.

The pink pillows from my bed were strewn across the room along with our clothes, some were ripped, including a stuffed pony I got for my 10th birthday. Thank goodness my parents weren't coming back until late.

-Are you hungry?-asked Lucius. I didn't want to answer, instead, I just snuggled up closer.

-You really don't want to move, do you?-said Lucius. A lazy smile on his lips.

-Non.-I answered in mock French. I"nstaid of laughing, Lucius furrowed his brow.

-Perhaps I went a bit too far yesterday.-he said while caressing my wrist. True, we usually don't feed that much. But last night…

-Well we we're a bit too feisty-Lucius let out a small was a slight understatement: both of our necks were bruised along with my chest, my wrist, his shoulders…

-Well, it's nothing compared to Paris…-Lucius went quiet.

-Yes, it definitely is nothing.

Paris is an odd patch in our history. More because of the circumstances, than the result. It wasn't our first conflict or our first threat. But it definitely was the biggest.

It was November. Only a little over a month ago. We decided that Paris was our last destination before heading home, to Romania. It was supposed to be a quiet get away: no meeting, no clans, angry and deceiving vampires. But no one expected a Romanian debutante.

Lucius swore on his fangs, basketball and his parents graves that they were FRIENDS and barely even that, definitely nothing more. But a sense of unease didn't leave me.

Fia (that was her name as I later found out) was dashing. You couldn't guess she was a vampire from first glance, yet I noticed her as soon as we set foot in that patisserie. She was small, puny even, but her burgundy red hair made her stand out in the semi-crowded room.

A little over five feet, with thin wrists and a short 20's styled haircut, you would think she was a 12 year old if it wasn't for her curves, that became visible as soon as she stood up. Eyes, cold and black like two bottomless black holes pierced me with their gaze. She stood up, put her book down and strode over to meet us. Her presence was alarming. She didn't feel right. I grew accustomed to vampires, sensing them in the crowd. But she felt like something else altogether.

My body screamed for me to move, but I was rooted in place, unable to look away.

She said hello in a hoarse and dangerous voice. Smooth, yet menacing. Barely above a whisper, yet loud enough to make your ears sting.

All she said was :"Hello, Lucius. James say hi by any chance?". I felt Lucius freeze beside me, as she spun around, quickly put the money on the table, grabbed her coat and left.

We walked out of the café as soon as she disappeared around the corner. My mind was swimming with questions.

-Who was that-I asked Lucius. His expression grew pained.

-You don't want to know.-he whispered and hid his face in his hands.


End file.
